deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Gliscor Fan's Top 10 "Waifu Material" Characters
Oh boy! a blog that isn't me ranting about characters who would be stupid to be in a death battle! Although, I'm starting to get a hatred for the Yu-Gi-Oh series...but that's not what this is about. You already know #1. You probably know #2. But do you know the other 8? Let me count down my personal Top 10 waifus. Number 10 That's right, the 10th spot goes to none other than the mistress of magic herself, and not just because of her good looks. Why is Zatanna prime waifu material? Notably because she can practically do anything. You need the house cleaned? naelc eht esuoH! Need to cook dinner but the... husbando is gonna be home in 2 minutes? eraperp renniD! Need to defeat the villainous Dr. Light and remove the fact that he raped Elasti-girl from his mind? ... She can do that too. Not to mention she has a great job, capable of support the family, as one of the best magicians ever. And if you go by smallville... well, she can grant your any wish. Including your wish to get Zatanna in bed... :3 Number 9 and the number 9 spot goes to the girl who will probably always run you out of house and home due to the amount of eating. Why is she prime waifu material? I mean, look. Deeper. Harder. Faster. Stronger. I mean, she already has her own waifu in Sayaka, so this is like a 2 for 1 deal. It's like you're going to subway, but instead of 1 sandwich, you get a second one for free, and Kyoko proceeds to eat both of those sandwiches. Nothing better than a short, redhead with a knack for eating. Because those have never existed before in the history of ever. Right? Number 8 Yep, Final Fantasy 7's very own Yuffie Kisaragi is the seventh spot. I mean, you do need a final fantasy female who hasn't died yet. ... kekkles ~coughs loudly~ But why is Yuffie prime waifu material? Well, for starters, she's already the best babe, she even says so herself, and she's the best ninja. She says that herself too. Plus, Unlike Tifa, she uses her head rather than her fists, and by "head" I mean ninja stars. I mean, a total babe AND a ninja? The only keyhole I ever wanted to lock in Kingdom Hearts was Yuffies, if you know what I mean. Number 7 Number 7 goes to the best twin. You know, Yuzuru. Kaguya is an honorable mention, but Yuzuru in a maid outfit is very much ~foams at mouth~ Why is Yuzuru prime waifu material? Simple, really... she's the logical one. Literally. When the original yamai split in half, she got the logic part of the brain. Yeah, spontaneous can be fun for awhile, but when you have a waifu who's able to solve difficult math or help you with your homework, that's a bonus. There's also Twincest. Twincest is also a great thing to enjoy, especially between two twins whos astral dresses are... really skimpy. Number 6 ... I think you already understand why Ai Enma is #6 on the list. I mean, she's hot in both terms of the word, dead... undead... one or the other... Well, I guess the only downside is having to spend your entire afterlife in hell... which would mean... Well, shit. She's still waifu material, however. Number 5 Ah yes, Number 5. The Student Council President, Badass Persona User, and insanely attractive Mitsuru Kirijo. I mean, she barely knows anything about the "peasant" life, so you can teach her everything you know. From watching anime, to playing Persona 4, to... uhh... Well yeah. There's all of that, and then the fact that she's pretty much rich as shit. So rich that she gets confused looking through fashion magazines because her maids buy her clothes. Yes, she has maids. This is canon. Who wouldn't want a filthy rich, badass, student council president? Especially if she's also smart as hell? I always date Mitsuru on Persona 3 Portable. You should too. She's worth it. Number 4 ... Okay, yes, she's barely legal but holy shit is she waifu material. Nico Minoru is the epitome of who I would want to be with. Strong, independent short japanese woman who can cast any spell she wants too, but only once? The One Time Only rule is kinda dumb, but it's absolutely worth it. Her personality? Still pretty kick ass. She successfully lead a team away from her extremely evil parents, found out most of them had superpowers, and then kicked their parents asses. The rest of the people on this list were phones, I'd hang up on all of them until Nico. But there are 3 others who are more waifu material than Nico... Number 3 (3-way-tie) File:Nisa.png|FOR GREAT JUSTICE! File:Ayane.png|Another Ninja?? File:Go_Go_Tomago.png|RUNNING AT THE SPEED OF SOUND Okay, did you honestly think the Heroine wouldn't show up on this list? It was only the right thing to do. She does the entire list and the rest of the characters justice. I mean, she ain't a 2D girl, but she can be my online friend for justice any day. Just don't call her flat. She gets really pissed off if you do. BUT WHAT'S THAT? A THREE WAY TIE FOR THIRD PLACE? IMPOSSIBRU! Yeah, it's hard to imagine the Heroine of Justice can tie with anyone, let alone other women! But Ayane has that badass attitude that makes all the men go wild. And makes herself really, really pissed at her sister, apparently. Then there's GoGo. As in, Wake me up before you, Gogo, because I want to see that beautiful sleeping face in the morning. Number 2 I'm not entirely sure what I could say to convince you that Linkle is not a good waifu. She's adorable, cute, wonderful, beautiful, clever... I mean, Link is husbando material and she's just the female version of him, so the reasoning is obvious. Number 1 I mean, who didn't see this coming? Parasoul is obviously the Number 1 spot. Assertive, Attractive, flaming hot... Funny because 2 other red-heads have already been on this list. But that's not all. She's god damn princess. Isn't that, like, every female childs dream? I mean, the normal female children, not anyone on this website? But still. You got the best girl around, who is a complete badass with her ability to fight, and hot damn... that hair tho. Who is the best waifu NA? Zatanna Zatara Kyoko Sakura Yuffie Kisaragi Yuzuru Yamai Ai Enma Mitsuru Kirijo Nico Minoru Nisa Ayane GoGo Tomago Linkle Parasoul Honorable Mentions Just mentioning these, not explaining them. Read the title. - X-23 - Erza Scarlet - Bayonetta - Reimu Hakurei Category:Blog posts